Impeccable
by xNanna
Summary: Collection of Naley one shots with different themes. Summaries inside.
1. 0 Author's note

Well, I decided to try to finish the 20 themes challenge! When I started this, I had already done two Naley one shots; I put these into categories they fit into and kept on writing.

I saw this on a Friends board that contained a Monica/Chandler challenge and found these categories on livejournal. I might change some or rename some, but this is how they look now. Summaries will be in each chapter on their own, and I will probably also include a lyric for every one shot that matches the plot so that you can listen to that song while reading :)

The challenge categories:

1- Falling in Love - (All The Same)  
2- Forgiveness - (Left)  
3- Escape - (The Best Feeling In the World)  
4- Proposal - (All I Need)  
5- Out Of The Ordinary (You'll See)  
6- Lust (Personality)  
7- Happiness (Careless)  
8- Childhood Friends  
9- Secrecy  
10- Memories  
11- Moving On  
12- Tragedy  
13- Giving Up  
14- A Trip  
15- A Party  
16- Songfic  
17- Rivals  
18- Love Triangle  
19- Metaphor  
20- Friends to Lovers

Enjoy!


	2. 1  All The Same

Falling in Love

**Summary**: _"A heartbroken Haley has broken up with her boyfriend of two years and soon after ends up spending the night with Nathan on his kitchen floor, sharing bad advice and a cheap bottle of wine."_

"**But we're gonna start by drinking old, cheap bottles of wine; sit talking up all night. Saying things we haven't for a while.  
We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we mean it - for the first time."

* * *

**

"Tree Hill's not the same anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She takes her time to think about his seemingly simple question.

"I don't even know what I mean..."

Silence.

"Devon and I broke up," Haley then says and takes another gulp of the wine bottle. Haley never drank, but at this time, she didn't care.

"What?" Nathan says with a disbelieving smirk as she hands him back the bottle.

"He wanted to go to UCLA and I didn't want to go with him, so he got mad and we broke up," she says and leans her head back slightly against the kitchen door.

"Wow," Nathan says, raising his eyebrows. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Haley and Devon had been inseparable for almost two years now, and since this was their senior year with college applications and finals, of course the couple had found a valid subject to argue about. It wasn't until it was too late that they found out the argument really was legitimate and not just something to stir things up with. Reality hit and Haley decided they should part ways – but Devon disagreed and they didn't end it on good terms.

"It's all been done before," Haley says after taking a long, careless sip of the bottle.

"What has?" Nathan says, looking at her intensely as if he's trying to figure out what she's thinking and feeling.

"This. People have broken up because of college before," Haley says and looks down. "It just feels like nothing could break us apart at that point. Nothing so trivial, something every couple faces in this age."

Nathan didn't know what to say to that.

"I just thought we'd be able go together, having something long-distance, or figuring out _anything_, you know? I thought we'd be smarter than all those other heartbroken ones. But it turns out we're all the same," Haley didn't even remember who she was talking to anymore, she just talked and hoped someone was listening. "How depressing is that. We're all the same."  
"We're not all the same, Hales," Nathan says and silently begs her to look up.

Haley doesn't answer, but looks up and meets Nathan's begging eyes.

They sat there, crashed down on the kitchen floor, drinking cheap wine and talked about anything. The new day was beginning and the sun had set a long time ago, bit in that moment it felt like nothing else mattered. They were sitting here, finally, and they were going to go through this – together.

Haley forces the bottle back into Nathan's grip after downing almost a fifth of the wine, and leans her head back. She closes her eyes.

"Why do we bother if it's never even gonna last," she says without moving her head.

"I have no clue," Nathan says and takes a long sip of the wine.

Haley opens her eyes and puts her head back down just as Nathan puts the bottle down on the cold tile floor. She gets up, crawls the few feet over to where Nathan's sitting, well aware he has full outlook of her cleavage. She sits back down slowly next to Nathan, grabs the bottle and empties it.

Nathan can't help but just stare at her, because this is not the Haley he'd recognize every other Wednesday. This one is carefree, independent and cold, and the normal Haley is responsible, loving and smart. He turns his head to look at her and accidentally knocks over the empty bottle as he lays down his leg; it rolls on the floor loudly, but neither of them recognize it.

"What happened to you?" Nathan asks, and doesn't expect the answer he's not getting. "He broke you."

"He didn't _break_ me," Haley insists, and just looks out into the air straight ahead. "This is temporary."

"Really?" Nathan says, trying to provoke her into looking at him, too. "'Cause it looks like he's got you down."

"What do you mean?" she says, and finally gives in by turning her head to look at him.

"You're devastated," he states openly.

"You're right," Haley whispers back, and Nathan catches a glimpse of the real Haley.

They spend a long time just looking at each other before Nathan slowly grips around Haley's hand. Haley smiles, looks down and lays her head down on his shoulder. She lets out a deep sigh and closes her eyes.

"I could fall asleep like this," she whispers softly. "You make me feel like I have nothing to worry or be sad about."

"You, too," Nathan whispers back and intertwines their fingers. "Don't doze off, though."

"Why?" Haley whispers with a small smile.

"Because we've only just begun this,"

"Begun what?"

"Whatever's beginning now,"

They stay quiet for a while, until Haley finally says the two words they've both been aching to say all along.

"Kiss me,"

They're soft and almost not audible, but Nathan definitely hears them. She opens her eyes and takes her head off of his shoulder, catching his gaze the second she's able to. Their hands have fallen out of each other's and Nathan's eyes suddenly lay on Haley's lips.

Nathan leans down and their lips meet, slowly getting used to each other's, but then it becomes passionate and real, and they can feel everything the other is feeling; taste the same cheap wine on each other's lips.

They break apart for air, soon engaging in another kiss, this time a sloppy, hungry one, and they can taste that same taste of wine on each of their raw tongues now. They don't care about what would happen tomorrow anymore, and now lust and want is setting in. Haley slowly lays down on her back, pulling Nathan with her by holding onto the collar of his shirt. A moan gets caught in Haleys throat and she breaks apart from Nathan just as he steadies his weight over her by putting down his hands on each side of her head.

"What are we doing?" Haley whispers with closed eyes, her hand still gripping sloppily around Nathans shirt.

Nathan leans down swiftly without Haley looking, and kisses her sweetly.

"I think you know," Nathan says and refers to something different than their behavior. He smirks and Haley opens her eyes slowly, sees Nathans glowing eyes and understands completely. She smiles and pulls him down again, but stops just an inch away from his lips.

She takes in his scent and fills her lungs with it.

"I think I know," she says after closing her eyes again, connects their lips and doesn't stop this time.


	3. 2 Left

Forgiveness

**Summary**: _"Nathan left their marriage hanging after Jamie's third birthday and moved to the other side of the country. What does Haley have to do to make him come back?"  
_

"**If I could change the currents of our lives, to make the river flow where it's run dry; to be a prodigy of father time, then I, would see you tonight.**"  
- One Day by Trading Yesterday

* * *

Haley didn't know what she was doing. She would've never thought she'd be standing here at her and Nathan's old kitchen table, signing the divorce papers to send to him without his knowledge. She had never been secretive or doing things behind other people's backs, but this, she had to do. They hadn't spoken for almost a year now, and it seemed strange to her that their first words exchanged in a year would be, "I want a divorce", so she chose to not say anything at all, and let the papers say it for her. Haley knew it was a cowardly selfish act, but it was her gut feeling and she always went with whatever her gut was telling her; she had when she decided to go on tour with Chris Keller, she had when she said yes to Nathans proposal, and she had when she told Nathan she wanted to keep the baby when she was pregnant with Jamie.

But Haley never could have predicted the response she'd get to the divorce papers once Nathan had received them. There had gone by a little over two weeks since Haley mailed the thick envelope, and she had almost been holding her breath in anticipation ever since.

Late one Thursday evening, the doorbell rang and Haley got up from the couch, paused the movie she was watching and went out to answer. She held down a yawn and opened the door, her jaw colliding with the floor at the sight of her guest.

"Nathan?"

"What the hell is this?" her estranged husband held up the old-yellow file.

"What are you doing here?" Haley said; she had expected him to be mad, but she hadn't exactly expected him to come to her house at midnight on a Thursday.

He walked past her and into the house. Haley closed the door and turned around.

"What do you _mean_ you want a divorce?" Nathan spit out and slammed the file onto the high key table in the hallway.

Haley tried to find the words to explain, but she couldn't find the right ones. She had been bottling up all of this anger and sadness and disappointment for so long, and now that she could finally tell him why she didn't ever want to see him ever again, she couldn't find the words to tell him.

"Haley..." Nathan said defeatist.

"_Don't_ give me that," Haley finally said, feeling the bitterness behind the tone in which Nathan had said her name. "You _know_ why I want a divorce, Nathan, after all this time you haven't called. Your five-year old son has been asking me and begging me to let him see you, and you don't even know how much it has destroyed me inside to tell him that you never chose to spend your days with him like I have spent the last year raising him alone without even a helping hand from _anyone_!"

"Don't make this about Jamie,"Nathan said, feeling the hurt Haley intended him to after finally letting out her disappointment. "This has nothing to do with him."

"This has everything to do with Jamie," Haley said, lowering her voice. "You have no idea how much you've missed of his life. And you dare even _ask_ me why I want to divorce you?"

Nathan looked down, knowing she was right in everything. "I never meant to hurt him."

"I don't care. You did," Haley said blatantly.

"I'm sorry, Hales," Nathan said with a begging face after a while. "I'm so sorry. For starters I shouldn't have barged in like this."

"I agree," Haley said and crossed her arms.

"I want to change," Nathan said and began to explain. "I've tried. So many times I've picked up the phone and dialed your number, but I just couldn't bear the thought of you just hanging up by the sound of my voice like I knew you would. I've failed a lot of things in my life, but I never expected it to be my marriage to you and the relationship with my son."

"I would've listened," Haley said. "Any kindof communication would've been enough."

"I'm really sorry, Haley," Nathan said again. "I don't even know where to start fixing things, all I know is that I want to."

Haley nodded and accepted the hug Nathan's leaned in to give her. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the familiar wave of secureness and comfort running through her.

"If a divorce is really what you want, then I'll sign the papers," Nathan whispered in her ear and Haley opened her eyes. They walked out of their embrace and ended up standing a lot closer than before.

"I'm not going to give up on Jamie again, though,"

"I don't want you to."

The words came out of Haleys mouth before she had the chance to stop it, and suddenly she knew that that is exactly how she felt. She didn't want Nathan to give up on her, either. This was a huge step for them, and she knew. But she had been without him for too long, and she'd forgive him in a heartbeat if he would give their relationship a shot again. Even if it could only be half as good as before, that would easily be enough for her.

"Okay, so can we agree on shared custody?"

"Not that," Haley whispered and didn't look him in the eyes.

"What?" Nathan said and looked very confused. "Then why did you send the papers?"

"It was stupid and risky, I know, but I was tired of waiting for _nothing_!" Haley said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't want to, either," Nathan said and stroked her arm quickly just below her elbow.

A breath got caught in Haleys throat, and she felt a whiff of that craving and longing she had been forgetting about for the last year.

"So what do we do?" Nathan said and let go of her arm. "Do you want to start fresh?"

"I don't care," Haley said and smiled a tiny smile. The first in a long time that hadn't been influenced by Jamie. "I might need time to adjust, and this is going to be a big turn-over for Jamie, but in time I think this could really work."

Nathan beamed of happiness inside, but outside he never really expressed his feelings that way. He smiled and leaned down to touch Haleys lips with his own and was surprised when she didn't back away. They exchanged a quick, sweet kiss, but to Haley it couldn't have been more perfect. She felt the tingles and fireworks and felt like it was all starting all over again.


	4. 3 The Best Feeling In the World

Escape

**NOTE: RATED M/K++**

**Summary**: Best friends Nathan and Haley fight about a rumor that revolves Haleys love life. What will Haley do to forget, and what will Nathan do to help her realize what she really wants?

**"You've run through the whole gamut of gameplay, the headtrip parade. Without any experience you become curious prey. So change your position, this decision you're making is digging a hole, oh, and where you're headed only heaven knows."**

- _She Holds a Key by Gavin Degraw_ (this song fits this shot like a glove)

* * *

"Haley James," Matt Jones from my Biology class says and walks over to me.

"Jones," I say and take another sip of my beer. I usually don't drink, but this time I don't care about brain cells or hangovers, my image or looking stupid because I already do with this stupid 'rumor' hanging over my head.

"Hey," he says and I smell his heavy vodka breath. "Can I tell you something?"

I look at him with my doe eyes-look and he leans in to whisper in my ear. The thought that he's just approaching me because he's heard that I'm a slut comes into my mind, but I push it away. If they all think I'm doing it, I might as well be.

"You're looking quite fine tonight, miss James," he says it slowly and breathes out his hot breath on my neck before reaching down further, his teeth tugging on my ear, and I don't even care, I just want to forget this time.

I smile and take another sip of beer before pulling him back by his shoulder.

"If we're gonna do this," I whisper seductively. "We're gonna do it _right_."

He smirks and I grab his wrist, pulling him with me as I head for the bedroom. Nobody notices us, everybody's drinking and making out and dancing to all of the loud music that I hate. After busting in on several couples doing it in the bathroom, laundry room and guest room, we find the second, bigger guest room and I quickly pull him with me inside. I shut the door closed, and right when I turn around, his lips are there, crashing down on mine. It's nothing like the kisses I've had before; this is sloppy and wet and quite frankly pretty gross, and my usual self would've never gotten with a guy that would kiss me like this.

He put his hands on the door behind me, one on either side, trapping me in his embrace. I take a tight grip of his shirt by the chest and he lets go behind me, placing his hands on my hips instead.

We break apart when air is needed and I don't even get embarrassed by the sucking noise it makes when our faces pull apart. I look at him, out of breath, and suddenly realize how fast this has been going. But this would need to go fast if I had to do it; the faster I can get this over with and start worrying about something other than the stupid fight I had with Nathan, the better.

So I start unbuttoning his plaid shirt without even sharing a look with him. I hear him chuckle and get angry again, like he meant to chuckle because he knows he got me under his spell right now, because he knows I need him to get over how dumb Nathan is, and because he's so drunk I think he's not even gonna remember this by the morning but he knows I probably will, which is the only downside to this I can worry about right now.

"Kiss me," I say, halfway through unbuttoning his shirt.

He reaches down to meet my lips but I turn away and pause the unbuttoning. I turn my head to tell him to kiss my neck instead, and he doesn't even seem offended that I wouldn't want any more of that disgusting vodka taste on my tongue.

He sucks and tugs at my skin, obviously making his mark but I don't care much at this point. His shirt comes off when I finish unbuttoning and I push his face away before moving on to his pants.

"Hey," he says and holds his hands out. "Didn't you like that, baby?"

I look up and smile, not moving my grip from his belt.

"Sure I did," I say, knowing I'll just have to sweet-talk him a bit and then he'll shut up. "But I just need to do this and then I'll let you see me."

His eyes light up at that sentence and it grosses me out but it makes me feel wanted at the same time, and ultimately, it feels good.

I unbuckle his belt and quickly yank his pants down, and I can finally see just how excited he is about this.

"Your turn," he says and reattach our lips, immediately pulling my shirt up which almost reveals my bra. He waits a moment for me to kiss him back and lift up my arms, but I just put my hands on his shoulder and push him back.

"Easy there, tiger," I say and almost throw up in my mouth a bit. "You don't get to do that."

I smile flirtatiously and find the only way I can avoid him undressing me and still go all the way with him. I step away and wipe my mouth from the sloppy spit when he's not looking. He steps out of his pants and I walk over to the bed. I sit down and take a breath before crawling to the middle. I stop and sit down with my butt on my feet.

We lock eyes just as I push down my bra straps and I feel extremely uncomfortable and look away, trying to forget he's the one I'm undressing for. As I quickly get it over with I pull my tank top over my head and try to look anywhere but on the underwear he's still wearing. I drop down my arms and slowly look up at him again, and I'm shocked to see Nathan's head on Matt's body. I know it's just my imagination putting Nathan in the room, but I suddenly feel comfortable and I feel like this could actually be a good thing. So I rise up to have my weight on my knees so I can zip up my shorts. Then I stand up, almost falling over at one point but I decide to just laugh at myself and know that he won't care whether or not I'll be graceful in this.

My shorts fall to my feet and I kick them away. I look up and Matt's face is back on his neck.

I stood up too quickly and feel the booze getting to my head, but I keep going. I reach up to my hair and grab a hold of my hair band but hear the door open and my eyes dart to the doorway immediately. I pull out my hair band roughly at the sight of Nathan in the door opening with an extremely surprised look on his face: his eyes haven't been bigger-looking and he's frozen in his motion. My hair falls down my back and I drop my arm, I can't react and I'm stuck in my spot.

"Okay, show's over!" Nathan says finally and walks over to Matt, grabbing a hold of his arm to pull him out of the room.

Matt rips his arm out of Nathans grip quickly, though.

"Hey!" he says, slurring of drunkenness. "Who do you think you are? Get out!"

"Nathan!" I say and quickly jump off of the bed to meet them.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan says and bends down to grab Matt's shirt to throw at him. Matt catches it, but doesn't seem to realize it.

"That's none of your business," I lie. Actually it is no one but his business.

"Come on," he says. "Get your clothes. I'm driving you home."

"Like hell you are!" I say and I know it's only the alcohol talking.

"Yeah, dude," Matt says and I roll my eyes at his attempt to stand up to Nathan.

"Haley," he begs and I almost give in.

The two of us just stand there, eyes locked and bodies frozen, and I start to involuntarily well up.

"Whatever," Matt finally says. He throws on his shirt and picks up his pants. He walks in between us and out the door, failing to keep a straight pace.

After Matt has slammed the door behind him, Nathan breaks our gaze and walks over to pick up my shirt on the bed.

"I'm not going with you," I say and watch him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes you are," he says, now going to pick up my shorts.

"No," I say. "I'm not."

"Haley," he says for the second time and stands up with my clothes in his hands.

When I don't say anything back he walks over to stand in front of me and the first tear roll gently down my cheek.

"What were you thinking?" he says softly, like he's trying to be understanding but I know he's not.

"Nothing," I say and look away, but then I feel the anger and the hurt all over again, and I look up at him again sternly. "No, you know what, that's a lie. I was thinking how my _best friend_ believed something about me that I _said_ wasn't true, but you didn't even listen to me! Well look, Nathan, people are going to make up rumors and people are going to say things that aren't true, and in those situations you just have to decide for yourself who you're going to side with, and I think you made that pretty clear, so there's nothing else I could possibly want from you anymore, is there?"

"Haley," he says again and it just makes me feel even angrier.

"Don't 'Haley' me," I say, the tears flowing in streams down my face. "Even if I _had_ slept with Gregory Smith, why would it even matter to you? It doesn't change _us_!"

"Well, it wouldn't matter anyway, would it?" he says, getting angry too. "Because you just would've slept with Matt Jones tonight."

"Because I was mad at you!" I say, but silently begin to wonder if I put myself in this situation so that he could be right. "Not because I wanted to, like everybody said I did with Greg!"

"I just…I feel like I don't even know you anymore. Like you've changed who you are, because I know I used to know you, and I don't anymore," he says, lowering his tone as the tears stop rolling down my cheeks. "Why would anybody even make up such a rumor about you?"

"Maybe because I'm the prude tutor girl who only has her best friend to rely on," I whisper, and feel the tears threatening to fall again. "Because any guy would think of it as a prize to take a girl's innocence and I can't help it, Nathan! I am who I am, and I can't help it if guys just think of me as a prize, something they can brag to their friends about because of that."

He thinks about it for a moment as I stand there, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Hales," he finally says, drops my clothes and pulls me into a hug. My wet face stains his shirt, but he doesn't care, he just kisses my hair and brushes my back comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

I enjoy it for a moment, but then I wiggle myself out of his grip and look anywhere but at him.

"You should've thought about that before you believed such a stupid rumor without even considering talking to me about it," I say and cross my arms. "And I'm really mad at you for that."

"Hales," he says, using my nick name for the first time tonight. It warms my ice cold heart for a second, involuntarily.

"And what do you mean by 'it wouldn't matter'? Why do you care so much about who I do or do not sleep with?" I see the comical awkwardness in that sentence, but I have to know, straight forward and honestly in his words alone.

"Because," he says, pausing as if he needs time to make up an excuse but I push that theory away quickly. Nathan has always known what to say. "Because I'm your best friend."

"Not good enough," I say, digging in. I want the truth.

"Because you're like a sister to me," he chokes on the last three words and my arms drop to my sides as I look up to meet his eyes.

"You didn't mean that," I say angrily.

"No, I didn't," he says and swallows.

"What? But…you're my best friend,"

"I know, Haley," he says softly with raised eyebrows and he looks so truthful I never knew how I ever doubted him. "You're not like a sister to me, because then I couldn't be in love with you."

I try to digest those words, but it's like the alcohol only kicks in when I need it not to.

"You…" I whisper. "You're in love with me?"

"God, I know that's probably the last thing you'd ever want to hear, but I am, Haley, I really am, and…"

I don't let him finish his sentence. I swiftly throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I never thought I'd feel as good as I did when he responded and kissed me back, and this kiss is so much more than the sloppy ones I shared with Matt earlier. I don't taste a drop of alcohol on his tongue (but I think he might do that on me) and this kiss is sweet and so full of emotion and love that I could just completely burst of happiness right there.

We pull apart and it's like a weight has lifted off of my shoulders, and I realize something.

"I love you too," I say because I really do, and I look up to meet his eyes hopefully, my arms still on his shoulders.

When I see the joy in his eyes I feel like my heart is in a puddle on the floor, and my face breaks out into a huge smile which he soon returns with an even bigger one.

"You do?" he says like he has to hear it over and over again to really believe it, but I know he doesn't.

"Yeah," I say softly and tilt my head. "I do."

He leans down and kisses me again quickly and after we pull apart I'm suddenly very much aware that I'm still standing in my underwear.

He notices that I'm looking down at my clothes on the floor and clears his throat.

"Yeah, if you just get dressed then I'll drive you home in a minute, okay?" he says with a smile even though I can tell he's uncomfortable with the fact that the first time he sees me in my underwear is when I've undressed for someone else.

"Okay," I say with a smile and he lets me go and heads for the door. I wave to him before he closes the door and he returns with a smile.

When I'm finally alone I do a jump and run to the bed to throw myself in the messy duvets. I haven't ever felt this alive, and I feel so good compared to what I was feeling like just a few hours ago.

I feel like this just the beginning, and that's the best feeling in the world.


	5. 4 All I Need

Proposal

Summary: "_With a son and seperate careers, Haley and Nathan haven't had much couple-time the last few years. What special occasion could be the perfect excuse for them to reconnect?_"

"**All I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head.**"

- Say by One Republic

* * *

His favorite dress and my hair up in a nice bun; what was his agenda? He seemed calm and collected when he told me we were going somewhere special tonight, but at the same time he was like a little boy on Christmas Eve. So at five p.m., I decided to start getting ready since he hadn't told me when or where we were going, and I didn't want to be surprised with only one eye done up, and my hair still in curlers.

I marched upstairs to the guest room, not fond of the thought of going out tonight since Jamie had only been fixed up with a last-minute agreement to be watched by Deb, and to add to that I didn't like surprises too much; any kind of surprise.

All of my girly stuff were in the guest room because we had limited drawer space in the bedroom, and I didn't want to force Nathan to give up any of the space his old basketball jerseys took up in our bedroom; we had made a compromise a long, long time ago that he would get extra drawer space if I got extra closet space, which I clearly needed badly, so I agreed to having to do my stuff in the guest room.

My curling iron was turned on and I parted my hair and everything. Big curls put up in a messy but elegant bun with a few random straight pieces hanging down - perfect.

Then I took the things I needed for my makeup, put it in a small bag and headed back to the bedroom.

"Nathan?" I called out to make sure he wasn't in the room.

"Yeah?" his voice called from the bathroom.

I walked to the door and knocked. "I need the room, baby."

"One second," he called back. I opened the door and smiled when I saw him standing by the mirror, shaving.

"Hey, you," I walked slowly towards him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Careful, you're gonna make me cut myself," he said with a smile and rinsed the shaver.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I said with a hopeful smile and looked at him in the mirror.

"No," he said and did another strip of skin.

"Please?" I said sweetly and planted a small kiss on his shoulder.

"Haley," he chuckled.

"Come on!" I said and let go of him.

"I'm not telling you," he said. "Now get out and let me shave."

"Actually, I have to shave, too," I said back and found my shaver. I shimmied out of my jeans and put my foot up on the toilet.

Nathan had stopped in a motion with his hand on the sink and eyes on my leg in the mirror. I started spreading the shaving cream seductively and soon cleared the first strip of skin.

"That's unfair," he said, dropped the shaver into the water in the sink, and walked out.

I smiled victoriously to myself when he closed the door and continued shaving.

* * *

We drove up to a small secluded hill after around half an hour of driving. Nathan got out of the car, walked to my side and opened my door. I smiled when our eyes met and he took a tight hold on my hand as we started walking to the top.

"What is this place?" I said softly and looked around. The waves were crashing softly against the shore on the other side of the hill. Soon we came close enough to see a small cabin reveal itself close to the edge of the hill. It was cozy-looking with glowing light in the windows and smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Nathan…" I began, unable to collect my thoughts about this place. "What are we doing here?"

I looked up at him with an excited smile on my face and he turned his head and met my smile.

"You'll see," he said simply and squeezed my hand.

"Come on, Nathan!" I said, acting more childish and fun than I usually do. "I've waited forever, and you know I hate surprises."

"I think you're gonna like this one," he said and had that goofy smile on his face that you can't wipe off.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," I said, trying to tease him.

"Wait and see," he said and I could tell he was onto me.

"Or!" I said and jumped. "You could just tell me now!"

"Haley, I'm not gonna tell you!" he said with that kind of stoneface-ish small smile like he thought I was being cute but also like I'd been begging too much.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint," I said even though he hadn't really been just hinting.

We walked up to the door, he asked me if I was ready and I didn't answer because a second after he'd opened the door and we walked inside.

No one was in the cabin, but a table was set up close to the fireplace, but not too close. The table was set up with food in the middle, and two glasses and a bottle of wine was waiting.

The walls were wooden and the floor as well. A bear rug was placed in front of the fireplace, but that and the table were pretty much all there was in this first room.

"Wha-" I said, the rest of the sentence getting stuck in my throat. "Did you do this?"

"I had help," he said and I could practically hear him smiling. "But that doesn't matter. Come on, the food'll be cold in a second."

He situated me on one chair, pushed it in for me and sat down across the table. An admiring smile spread across my face; I couldn't believe he had done this.

"Why would you arrange this?" I said as Nathan started pouring the wine.

"Because…" he said and finished pouring into my glass before moving on to his own. "We haven't had a good night away from Jamie and everything, so I thought why not."

"A night?" I said, suddenly thinking of everything else than the fact that this situation is everything I've been dreaming about for the past six months. "But I didn't bring anything…"

"Calm down," Nathan said with a chuckle. "I have toothpaste, toothbrushes, everything."

"But-" I whined, thinking about my makeup and my clothes. Guys just don't consider any of that, do they? "I'm gonna look like a mess tomorrow."

"Haley,"

"I know," I said and forgot the negativity. "I'm here with you and nothing else matters."

"Exactly," he smiled and I suggested we started eating as I felt the hunger suddenly erupting in my stomach by looking at all of the food. We ate and laughed and talked for the longest, but kind of also the shortest time, and soon we were cuddling on the bear rug with a few dozen pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace.

"I could stay like this forever," I said and closed my eyes. "All we need is Jamie running around outside with Skills or Julian and it would be perfect."

We chuckled and Nathan held me closer.

"I could, too," he said and I could feel him shifting for some reason. "Forever."

"Mhmm," I hummed lightly and felt my grip loosen around the Long Island iced tea of mine standing on the floor.

"Hey," he said and shook my shoulders softly. "Don't go out on me now."

"I won't," I said and shot my eyes open.

"I need your full attention, Hales," he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well if you can't wait any longer…" I joked and turned around, my arms on either side of him. Our faces were so close I could practically feel his breath come out from his nostrils.

"Not that," he said and chuckled. I shifted my weight away from him again, sitting down on my own.

"What is it?" I said and collected my hands in my lap.

"Haley," he said formally with a smile and slowly reached for something under the blanket. And then it hit me. This was what all of this was about. This perfect weekend and this perfect everything he had planned for us. He was going to propose and finally make us forever.

He talked and talked and I knew I would positively remember this later, even though I didn't pay attention to his words now. Then, finally, he drew out a box and the ring popped out when he opened the case. Sparkling and classic; I had never been this happy.

"Haley. Will you marry me?"

My right hand covered my mouth and I stared at him, tears welling up and my other hand shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes!" I shrieked. "Yes yes yes yes, a million times yes!"

He beamed and slid the ring onto my left ring finger; I was ecstatic to say the least. We stood up at the same time and I held him so close my arms would've ached if I would've cared.

I had been dreaming about this moment for a long time, but this exceeded all of my expectations. All of this planning he had done was so sweet and just so perfect that I felt kind of dumb for not realizing he was going to make this a big night for a reason, but it didn't matter if under all of the ecstatic and utterly happy mood I was feeling that slight of dumbness, because Nathan loved me like I loved him and we were going to put a vow on that.

* * *

"I'm so happy right now," I said when I was finally wrapped in Nathans arms on the bed a few hours further into the night – what can I say, he was probably as ecstatic as me about it, but probably more about the whole proposal-part being over with, and that feeling takes a few hours to show with actions, if you get what I'm saying.

"Me, too," Nathan said and held me closer for a moment. I listened to his heartbeat and breathing and started twirling the ring around my finger.

"You have good taste by the way," I said and smirked.

"I know," he said. "I picked you, didn't I?"

"That, too," I said and took his hand in mine. "I meant the ring."

"Yeah," he said and intertwined our fingers. "I'm glad you like it."

"I _love_ it," I said, turning my head to look at him. "I love _you_."

We kissed softly, a sweet quick kiss that did it all for me. Soon our legs were even more tangled up and we fell into a deep slumber with smiles on our faces, and when I woke up I wore nothing but the ring and his shirt for the entire day which we spent alone in the cabin.


	6. 5 You'll See

Out Of The Ordinary

Summary: "_Nathan is the basketball team's MVP, Brooke is his cheerleader best friend and Haley is the valedictorian student body president he shoots long glances at. They might just fall in love, and Brooke's not happy about it since she's the one looking out for Nathan's reputation; a reputation Nathan doesn't care quite as much for as he does for Haley._"

"**I turn my head. I can't shake the look you gave me; I'm as good as dead, 'cause all those eyes are all it takes. And all I want is you. So I pull away, all I do is sit and wait. And I might as well write the words right on my face; that all I want is you.**"

- Under Control by Parachute

* * *

"Did you just _see_ her?"

"What?" Nathan Scott said, looking over his shoulder.

"James just walked by," Brooke Davis, his brunette best friend said, and rolled her eyes.

"You're not one to be subtle, B," Nathan said and turned back to face his friend with a smirk.

"Her skirt is too long," Brooke said, fidgeting with the pasta on the plate in front of her. "She looks like this is a Catholic school."

"Yeah, but then we look at you and then _that_ theory is out the window."

"Hey!" Brooke pushed him at the shoulder. "I happen to dress very ... appropriate."

Nathan chuckled. "There are a lot of adjectives that can describe your clothing, Brooke Davis, but appropriate is not one of them."

She pushed him again. "Shut up."

"What?" Nathan had a grin on his face as he popped another raisin in his mouth. "You know I'm always right."

"Yeah, yeah, Hot Shot," Brooke said with a smug smile.

Just then, a person above them cleared their throat.

Nathan looked up slowly and saw none other than Haley James standing at their table.

"Hey," he said and stole a glance at Brooke; she was looking down at her food with her eyebrows raised.

"Hi," Haley said and smiled. "Hi, Brooke."

"Whatever," Brooke said and picked up her fork. Haley tried her best to ignore her.

"So, uhm," Haley began, looking down. "Good luck with the game tonight."

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. Nathan smiled back.

"Thanks, Haley," he said and Haley let out a breath of air.

"I'll ... see you ... around," Haley said and pointed somewhere before turning around. "Bye Brooke."

Brooke gave her half a wave without looking at her and Haley walked away, slapping her forehead on her way out the cafeteria.

"Well, that was awkward," Brooke said and got up from her seat.

Nathan just chuckled nervously and got up, too, taking his tray with him on his way out of the room. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face and knew that he would have to deal with Brooke's teasing about it later.

* * *

Brooke got up from her bed at the sound of Nathans ringtone coming from her cellphone. She hurried to it and pressed the green button quickly.

"Whaddup?"

"Hey," Nathans voice sounded in the other end. "You didn't have to snap at her today."

"Whatever," Brooke said and rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "Just leave me out of your little crush on the schools goody-two-shoes."

She didn't mean it harmfully or in spite, that was just Brooke's way of saying things. She got them out and then people could think what they wanted. Brooke wasn't one to scoot around corners with people.

"She's not that bad,"

"Yeah," Brooke disagreed and pulled a nice top that she had been studying while talking to Nathan out of her closet. "She is. She's boring and bland and so not your type."

"No, she's not," Nathan argued back.

"Face it, Nathan," Brooke said and pulled her top over her head as gracefully she could while still having the phone against her ear. "She's not worth any of your time."

"What are you _doing_?" Nathan said, hearing something disturbing the sound in the phone.

"I'm changing," Brooke said innocently and flipped over the pale blue shirt from her closet, ready to pull over her head.

"Ew, can you not do that while you're talking to me?" Nathan complained.

"Can you get over yourself?" Brooke said and situated the phone after having put on the shirt.

"Can we change the subject?" Nathan pleaded. "Please."

"Whatever," Brooke said and flopped back down on her queen size bed. "Get over her, Scott. You're over her league."

"Is that your new favorite word or something?"

"What?"

"-ever,"

"Oh," Brooke realized what he meant. "Don't change the subject, though! You already asked for that once."

"Then I'm gonna hang up 'cause I'm not liking the change." Nathan sighed. "And I don't have a crush on her, I just don't get why you're after her case so much."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to live without that little piece of info."

"Brooke," Nathan said sternly.

"Nathan?" Brooke imitated him.

"Bye,"

The line was interrupted and Brooke smirked before throwing her phone at her bed behind her.

* * *

"Haley!" Nathan quickened his pace. "Haley! Wait up!"

Her auburn hair flew around her face when she turned around. Nathan smiled and stopped for a moment before catching up to her.

"Hey," he said, only slightly out of breath.

"Hi, Nathan," she said sweetly and flashed a small smile.

"So, I was thinking," Nathan said. He wasn't one to get nervous when asking out girls, but this was different and more important than the bimbos he usually asked out for his reputation. "if maybe you were free sometime this weekend."

"What?" Haley said and stopped walking. Nathan stopped a few steps ahead of her but she caught up quickly.

"I wanna ask you out." Nathan smiled and put his hands in his pockets, standing across from her.

"I-" Haley felt stuck and frozen. "Sure."

"Really?" Nathan's face light up.

"Yeah, sure," Haley said, getting her track of thought back. She shrugged. "I'm free whenever."

"So around eight? Friday? I'll pick you up."

"Okay," Haley said, smiling bigger now.

"I'll see ya," Nathan said and flashed a smile before he ran off. Haley stood and watched him before she realized she was going to be late for school and started walking again.

* * *

"Do you realize what this is going to do to your reputation?"

Nathan stood leaning up against some lockers as Brooke fiddled with something in hers later that day. Finally, she drew out the book she needed and slammed the locker shut. They began walking slowly down the hall.

"I mean, she's the student body president, Nathan," Brooke said and looked up at Nathan like he was a two year old who needed to be taught that he shouldn't put play-doh into his mouth. "Not to mention, she's one of the tutors which is just dorky, and you cannot date 'dorky' when you're the school's point guard and two-time MVP!"

"So what?" Nathan said with a smile. "I don't wanna date a _cheerleader_."

"Hey!" Brooke slapped his shoulder playfully. "We're actually quite dateable."

"If they're anything like you I'm not taking any chances," Nathan chuckled.

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Brooke said and turned the opposite way of where Nathan was heading as they reached a fourway pass in the hall.

"See you at lunch!" Nathan yelled, walking backwards, before she was out of earshot.

Brooke just raised her hand lazily as a goodbye gesture before a fellow cheerleader caught up with her and Nathan saw they started chatting.

Just then, he felt himself bumping into someone and turned around quickly on the spot.

"Sorry!" he said before he saw who it was. "Haley."

"Oh, hi," she said and giggled nervously.

Then she realized all of her books were on the floor and sat down to pick them up.

"Oh, let me do that for you," Nathan said and sat down as well, grabbing her wrist to stop her from picking up any more.

He wondered if she felt shots of electricity and sparks the place he had touched her, too.

"Thanks," Haley said when he had given her the last book and they were standing up again. "I'm sorry by the way, I'm so clumsy."

"No, it was my fault, really." Nathan tried to take the blame even though they were probably both equally guilty. "So I'll see you Friday."

"Not if you bump into me again before that," Haley said and started walking slowly.

"I'll try not to," Nathan said with a smile before they parted ways and secretly hoped he would.

* * *

"So," Brooke said that Monday. "How was your date with the dork?"

"Would you be nice to someone outside of the cheerleading squad for once?" Nathan hissed at her as they tried finding a table to sit at in the library.

"I thought you heard the rumor, I was kinda nice to a football player this weekend," Brooke said with a cheeky grin and bit her lip.

"Ew, Brooke!" Nathan covered his eyes and tried forgetting the mental image she had given him.

"Tell me about Bailey," Brooke said and sat down at a free table.

"Haley," Nathan corrected her and sat down opposite her.

"Whatever, spill,"

"Patience is key," Nathan said and opened his backpack to gather out a book to study.

"Come on, I'm dying here!" Brooke said, but Nathan remained quiet. "Was she that bad a kisser?"

"Would you shut up, I'm not telling you!"

"Not the type to kiss and tell, are ya?"

"Possibly,"

"A clue! How exhilarating!"

"Yeah, now you can guess the rest."

"Hey, Nate,"

The two friends poked their heads up quickly and saw Haley standing at their table the exact way she had in the cafeteria just two weeks ago.

"Hey, Hales," Nathan said and Brooke rolled her eyes. Nathan never let anyone call him Nate.

Haley bent down and kissed Nathan sweetly on the lips, and Brooke's eyes went big.

"See you at lunch?" Haley chipped, her face still just a few inches away from Nathan's face when they had parted.

"You bet." They kissed again, this time a quicker kiss.

"Bye, Brooke," Haley said before turning around to leave.

"Yeah, sure, _Hales_," Brooke teased without even looking at the girl.

"Bye, Nathan," Haley said in a more seductive tone before she left their table.

"Wipe that smile off of your face or I'll puke right here," Brooke said in a moping tone.

Nathan chuckled. "You're gonna love her in a few weeks, I can tell."

"Whatever," Brooke said and Nathan chuckled again.

"You'll see."


	7. 6 Personality

Lust  
Who You Are

**Summary**: _"He's used to the admiring girls and the fact that he doesn't have to do anything to make someone like him. She's confident and utterly perfect on the surface. What happens when they each break through the other's barricades and lets the facade down for one fateful night?"_

"**It's the way you swell slow; pushing right out of your seams. It's the way you smile, baby, when you've got me on my knees.**"  
- Faster by Matt Nathanson

* * *

"You don't ..." Haley began, walking towards him slowly. "You don't _look_ like you're married. Nor taken, for that matter."

"Huh?" Nathan was used to random girls walking up to him in clubs, but this one was different, so he didn't just brush her off like he would've usually. She didn't wear both a plunging neckline and show off her legs, which told him she had more class than every other bar slut. Her deep purple satin dress was short and tight with scrunchy fabric clinging to her every curve. Not an ounce of fat was misplaced on that body. The sleeves of the dress were square and the neckline was barely touching her shoulders. No cleavage – she had chosen to showcase those legs of hers; legs that seemed to go on for _days_. Just as classy accessories completed the look: black pumps and a simple black cuff bracelet, and of course her left ring finger was bare.

"My friend was telling me how I shouldn't go up to you because you're _married_." Haley sat next to him at the bar. "But would you look at that!" She picked up his left hand. "No ring. Huh."

She tilted her head with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I knew she was just jealous of my courage." Haley let go of his hand and it landed on the bar with a soft _bump_.

Nathan chuckled and took another sip of his beer.

"Martini," Haley told the bartender when he came up to her on the other side of the bar. "So," she said and turned to Nathan again. "Guys' night out?"

"How'd you guess?" Nathan tried to expose no interest in her, but she had him captivated and he wanted to know her.

"'Cause you're alone," Haley just said as the drink was placed in front of her on top of a napkin. "How many has it been tonight?"

"How many what?" Nathan put the beer down after taking another sip.

"How many rejections have you had to make tonight?"

Nathan remained silent and just looked at her. This confident girl beside her with her martini and her crooked smile. There was something about her.

"I guess a lot, then." Haley turned to her drink to pick it up and take a sip. Nathan watched her as she drank the most perfect sip he'd ever seen anybody take, not even leaving a stain of her rosy lipstick on the glass.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan finally said, picking up the conversation.

"Hi, Nathan," she just said; Haley was used to playing mysterious in clubs and she knew it would have guys hooked, but somehow it didn't seem right with this one. She shook her head lightly, giving up that tiny bit of her act. "I'm Haley."

"Haley." Nathan liked the way her name tasted on his tongue.

Haley downed the last bit of her drink, only leaving an olive on a toothpick resting in the glass.

"Do you wanna dance?" Nathan didn't know where his courage came from; maybe she was affecting him, somehow silently encouraging him to test his boundaries.

"I didn't exactly make you out as a dancing kind of guy, seeing you sit here all alone at the bar," Haley said, her left arm resting on the bar with her torso directed at Nathan. She took the toothpick from her drink and bit around the olive, pulling it off of the tree stick. She tossed it away and chewed the olive slowly.

"Yeah, but I was thinking maybe I'd make this night a little bit different from the others," Nathan said, and this time it was him wearing a smirk.

"And why would you think dancing would make this night different from any of my other Friday nights?" Haley said after swallowing, trying to gain the upper hand.

"How about because you're dancing with _me_?" Nathan got down from the tall bar stool and waited for Haley to the same.

"Good point." Haley squinted as if she'd find out all of his secrets by examining him closer. She laid her hand in his open one and he helped her gently hop off of the stool and she led him to the dance floor.

A new song started just when they found a spot and Nathan spun Haley around once before he let go of her hand and they begun dancing. Nathan didn't usually feel this confident on the dance floor, but tonight all of his focus was on Haley. She moved like no other girl in this club, but without being slutty and aggressive. She just looked classy but she clearly had a lot of the right rhythm in her body.

He had his eyes on her the entire time, never checking out other girls like he used to. Haley just looked to the floor or into the lights and sometimes she caught his eye but she was smiling the entire time, looking like she was having the time of her life. One of those times came and she blushed slightly and looked away over his shoulder. Her smile became a smirk and she winked to a person in the back of the club. Nathan was curious to see who she was looking at, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, moving around so that he stood the other way around. A gorgeous dark brunette girl stood by the door to the ladies' room with a beer in her hand, her head bopping to the beat of the music. Nathan swore he'd seen her before somewhere.

The song ended and faded into another one, and Haley leaned closer to Nathan, her soft scarlet lips almost touching his ear.

"I'm thirsty," was all she whispered before she pulled away and left the scent of her hair hanging in the air around Nathan's face. She smirked and bit her lip and Nathan led her back to the bar.

They sat down again and Haley smiled when Nathan caught her eye for a second. The bartender came to their spot and Nathan opened his mouth to order another beer, but Haley laid her hand on top of his and ordered four tequila shots with limes and salt.

"You know I didn't order for you because I wanna pay for your drinks, right?" Haley said with a grin.

Nathan chuckled. "What kind of guy would I be if I let the lady pay?"

"Not the type I'd be going home with tonight, that's for sure." Haley looked away when she said it. Nathan followed her gaze down onto the bar and saw her fiddling with the full shot glass of tequila.

Haley downed it quickly afterwards, licked the salt off of her wrist and bit into the slice of lime.

Nathan had completely forgotten what they were talking about as he watched her take the shot. She had looked sexier than any other he'd seen take a shot of tequila.

"You're not gonna join me?" Haley said with a smirk as she held the empty shot glass in her hand, teasing him.

Nathan chuckled and took the glass in his hand. He gestured a cheer to her before drinking up the tequila.

"You have to take the salt and the lime, too, Nathan," Haley said.

"Yeah, you know what, it seems that's what everyone's doing in here, but I felt like being rebellious," Nathan said and moved up close to her face.

"I think I know something that might make you feel a bit more rebellious," Haley whispered seductively and inched closer to him. Their noses were millimeters apart.

The space between them closed as Haley made the move and caught her lips in an innocent kiss. It wasn't really club-material, but to Nathan, it was the most perfect first kiss he'd ever had. Her lips tasted like sugar and strawberries, and when they parted he saw some of the shine in her lipgloss had faded off. Her eyes fluttered open softly moments after their lips disconnected.

Not a word was said as Haley grabbed his hand and led him off of the bar chair and violently through the crew of club-goers to the back of the room. Nathan grabbed the back of her neck and forced her into a much more passionate kiss. She didn't resist as he pushed her back up against the wall, and they soon felt like they melted together into that one kiss. She ran her hands up his sides until they landed on his shoulders. His tongue tasted like alcohol and semi-bad beer. If this had been any other guy, she'd probably made a joke about him not ordering better beer for her to taste in his mouth later, but without notice she forgot anything she would've ever thought in that moment. All she could think about was getting off his shirt and what his home might look like.

"Hey," she said seductively when they finally parted for air. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

"That might depend on where 'somewhere' is," he said with a chuckle, out of breath.

"Don't worry; I'm not the type that does it in a bathroom stall, trust me," she said and suggested they went to his house based on the fact that, "you're the guy and all".

"Fine," Nathan said; they could just as well go to that charming bathroom stall she had mentioned for all he cared, but based on how she'd been dancing and taking her drinks that evening, he thought that might not be classy enough for her personality.

Fifteen minutes later, Nathan stumbled inside his apartment with Haley attached to his lips. He kicked the front door shut from behind with his foot and let go of his keys. He led her through the hallway to the bedroom while kicking off his shoes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled his jacket off as she ran her hands down his biceps.

The following clothing went off quickly and soon enough Haley was lying on top of Nathan, both only in their underwear in Nathan's pitch black bedroom. Every doubt he could possibly have suddenly washed over him, and he pulled away from kissing her slowly. Haley angled her head at him as he held her arms on the bicep.

"What's the matter?" she asked him softly and adjusted her position so that she was no longer squishing him.

"I…" Nathan said but lost track of his words. He was supposed to say something clever and quirky now, but he couldn't. It was real with Haley, he felt it, and he couldn't say something fake. "I don't do this a lot."

"Do what? Have sex?" Haley raised her eyebrows.

"What? Take strange girls home, I meant," Nathan said and she rolled off him.

They moved to lie beside each other facing the other. Haley was leaning on her arm with her head in her hand and elbow

"Me neither," Haley said and smiled slightly as she exhaled deeply.

Nathan shot her a weird look.

"_Go home_ with strange guys," she corrected herself. "It's kind of exhilarating, though; don't you think?"

It was like all that sexy façade and the smirks and winks had melted off of her and only the sweet, innocent Haley was left. She was still sexy as hell to Nathan, but in another way - in an effortless kind of way, like she wasn't even trying.

"Yeah, I guess," he said reluctantly. "But I've always heard my friends talk about how they do this all the time, and it's like a lifestyle to them, which I really can't imagine even being a _part_ of my life, so I guess I better not do it at all, you know?"

Haley nodded and looked away.

"Right," she said and got up from the bed. Nathan looked at her confused as she picked up her dress and one of her high heeled shoes. "I better go then."

"What are you doing?" Nathan began. "Haley?"

She stopped her actions with her dress unzipped and the heel of her shoe tightly in her hand.

"You said we weren't going to do this," she said, rejection tasting sour in the back of her throat. "I can take a hint."

"But that's not what I meant," Nathan explained from his spot on the bed. "I meant maybe we shouldn't go so fast if we're gonna see each other again."

Haley dropped her shoe down on the floor.

"You're right," she said and smirked. "And I do want to see you again."

"Me too," Nathan rose from the bed and stood in front of her.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly, holding the sides of her shoulders gently. Haley felt her knees getting weak and smiled into the kiss. They parted and Nathan slid the unzipped dress off her shoulders with a smirk.

"What are _you_ doing?" was Haley's line this time. She smiled back at him, wishing he'd wipe that smirk off of that gorgeous face of his.

"Doesn't mean you can't spend the night," he said with his eyebrows raised suggestively, but without that certain tone you have towards someone you're about to sleep with. Definitely without that tone, Haley thought.

The dress dropped to the floor.

Haley rose to her toes and gave him a sweet, quick kiss before grabbing his hand, leading him back to the bed. They got comfortable, Haley's back against his front; Nathan with an arm around her. The next day, Haley and Nathan shared breakfast in bed and they each thought to themselves that they had never had a better failed one-night-stand.


	8. 7 Careless

Happiness

**Summary**: _"A happy moment between a happy couple."_

**"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter; you are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

* * *

"Sorry, I haven't shaved my legs in a week or two," Haley giggled and pulled her jeans all the way down. "You're probably not used to that."

"Actually, it's kind of sexy," Nathan said and placed a hand on her bare thigh. Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she said in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"You know," he said and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Sort of careless," another kiss, "messy," one more, "like bed hair."

"Huh," Haley said in an approving voice. "That's an interesting way to say 'gross'."

Nathan laughed.

"It's not gross," he reassured her. Not that she needed it, but it made her smile and that was the important part.


End file.
